The Return of Johji
by StaresWithDisbelief
Summary: What’s this? The perverted baby from Death-T twelve years ago is back and causing trouble at Duel Academia! Why is he there? How will Juudai-tachi survive the chaos?


**I've been playing around this idea for quite some time now, too long if you ask me. But I really am slow at writing and lose interest in things fast… ADHD much? :sweat drops:**

**Summary: **What's this?! The perverted baby from Death-T twelve years ago is back and causing trouble at Duel Academia! Why is he there? How will Juudai-tachi survive the chaos?

**Time Period: **Juudai's second year.

**NOTE: **This story takes place before episode 57 where Ryou and Edo have their duel. For those who don't know, Jouji isn't an OC. He was a minor character introduced during the Death-T arc in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and is Honda Hiroto's nephew. That's Tristan Taylor for your dubbers. Obviously Jouji will have aged in this story. I don't consider this a crossover fanfiction since Jouji was such a minor character.

**Disclaimer:** Gel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but if she did, Johan and Juudai would be going at it like rabbits. :3

**x.X.x.X.x**

"_**The Return of Jouji"  
**_**Chapter One: Insanity Ensues**

**x.X.x.X.x**

All was quiet in the Osiris Red dorm.

Those were the words Yuuki Juudai wanted to say, however he couldn't for the simple fact that all was not quiet—at least not at the moment.

Whenever someone asked why Juudai didn't advanced to Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue when he clearly had the dueling skills for a promotion, he would always respond with the same answer…

He loved Osiris Red.

The dorm was where his first memories of Duel Academia took place, and what he called his home for the past majority of his friends lived here, and for those who resided in the other dorms they usually came around to hang out. Despite the shabby appearance of the Red dorm, it brought people together. Living here felt like being a part of a big family, unlike in the Blue and Yellow dorms where you could easily get lost within the larger population and weren't as closely tight knit.

Osiris Red had the best view to see the stars at night and was in walking distance to the cliffs overlooking the ocean and island during the day. Sure, the head of the house is a cat, but Juudai felt it gave the dorm character. Osiris Red could be bustling with life while at the same time grow pretty quiet when most of the inhabitants attended their classes, giving those who stayed behind time to themselves and enough peace to ponder the funny little things about life without disruption.

That's why Juudai preferred the Red dorm over the other two "prestigious" dormitories. He didn't need a luxurious lifestyle to make him feel comfortable or happy. The smaller things in life were what Juudai truly enjoyed, next to playing Duel Monsters of course.

Osiris Red is peaceful, which fulfilled his contentment. People always did say he was a simpleminded guy (although most didn't say it in the nicest context, but that went unnoticed to Juudai).

(From the other Osiris Red students' standpoint, the dorm was never quiet whenever Juudai and his group were around, as there is always some form of drama going on with them.)

However, describing Osiris Red as "peaceful" wasn't the case today. A loud commotion erupted, disturbing the cherished tranquility. The source of the said commotion coming from two Ra Yellow students…

"Dino-dope!"

"Small-fry saurus!"

Unfortunately, Juudai had the pleasure to endure hearing his friends compete in shouting match—nonstop—for most of the day. He had no clue as to why the two were disputing in the first place. Juudai innocently came back from the outhouse that morning, and there he found Shou and Kenzan in their shared room at each other's throats. While it wasn't uncommon to see the two fighting, they did it very often (mostly over Shou disagreeing with Kenzan's stay in their room and the right to call Juudai "aniki", which also went unnoticed by the Osiris Red).

Juudai figured arguing was just Shou and Kenzan's unique way of expressing their endearment for the other. Caring didn't necessarily have to be expressed in a positive way—Manjoume was the prime example to back up that theory.

Shou and Kenzan were really going at it today more than usual, however. Earlier, Juudai had tried in vain to be the voice of reason in order to calm the two down numerous times, and they usually stopped to please his wishes… for about three seconds until one made a comment the other didn't like and went straight back into arguing, calling each other derogatory names back and forth.

So after giving up the impossible task, Juudai parked himself by the desk in the corner of the room. He reasoned it would be best for him to stay out of his friends' feud, and let them settle whatever differences they had their own way.

They couldn't argue forever, right?

"I am not a small-fry!"

…_Right_?

Kenzan scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, then what's with the extra space above your big head?!" he waved his hand over his head and Shou's to emphasis the drastic height difference.

Shou's face turned red with anger as a response. Juudai could have sworn he saw the vain in the blue-haired boy's forehead pulsing, ready to burst at any moment.

"I'll have you know that it's only a matter of time before I'm due for a growth spurt, and then we'll see who's tall and mighty!" Shou shot back, his voice borderline high-pitched now. Normally Shou is the type who was typically shy and nice around people, but boy did he have a hell of a voice whenever someone rubbed him off the wrong way… "Besides, Mutou Yuugi was short and look how he turned out! He's the King of Games! …And my head's not big!" he added on as an afterthought.

Juudai let out a deep sigh. At this rate Shou and Kenzan would argue until they were as good as dead… He paused and blinked for a moment, his mind reeling at the image of the two Ra Yellows both as skeletons, still recognizable by their hairstyles and clothes in the exact same positions they were in now. Juudai shook the thought out of his head.

On the plus side, Juudai could at least attempt to do his homework since Shou and Kenzan were both preoccupied. If they weren't arguing he would have been too distracted playing Duel Monsters with them rather than get his assignments done. The last thing Juudai needed is his professors giving him a lecture about the importance of doing assigned work attached with getting detention…again…

Barely a minute skimming through his textbook, Juudai slammed it shut, already bored. It was pointless to even think he could attempt to get any work done without someone's guidance to keep him focused. Going on the computer was out of the question since Juudai didn't like using it nor did the computer like him back. The computer had a personal vendetta against him.

He turned to look at Shou and Kenzan again, listening to what they were yelling about but he was growing bored of that as well.

Even Pharaoh, who was watching the spectacle from up on the ceiling beams, was growing weary… although Pharaoh is a cat and was pretty much tired every waking moment… He yawned, releasing a gold orb from his mouth. Pharaoh hastily pawed at the orb as it unsuccessfully tired to make a getaway. With a gulp, the tabby cat swallowed the orb whole before curling up lazily on the beam for a catnap. He had gone almost five minutes since his last one.

"Big oaf!"

"Short-stuff!"

"_Will you morons keep it quiet in there_!" a new voice shouted through the walls from the next dorm over, startling Juudai. Shou and Kenzan didn't hear it or chose to ignore it.

"Dummy!"

"Dwarf da don!"

"Take that back!!"

"Never saurus!"

"_That's it_!" a second later a door could be heard slamming before an infuriated Manjoume Jun burst into the small room, almost taking the door down in the process. His sudden arrival momentarily stopped the argument between the two Ra Yellows.

…Momentarily being the key word, since they disregarded Manjoume's appearance and went right back to arguing.

"Manjoume," Juudai said in acknowledgement, earning him a sharp glare from Manjoume.

"—Thunder!" the former Obelisk Blue replied coolly.

Juudai noted Manjoume seemed a little stressed, and irritated more than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

Manjoume's eye twitched at the innocent question.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's _wrong_," Manjoume began to say in an eerily calm yet slightly malevolent voice, which was a bit unnerving to Juudai, before raising his tone to that of thundering—honoring his namesake. "I had to put up with hearing these two _morons_ running their mouths off all day long, engaged in some idiotic argument! Not once have they ever shut up since this morning and it's giving me a _HEADACHE_!"

"He started it!" Shou and Kenzan exclaimed simultaneously while pointing an accusing finger towards the other. They had stopped their shouting match when Manjoume went off into a tirade of his own.

"I don't care who started it—I'll finish it!"

Juudai laughed nervously now that there was a new edition to the once two-way spat. Having enough with all the noise, he stood up from his seat, grabbed his deck box perched on the desk, and slipped out of the room unnoticed. It was a wise decision knowing things were bound to get physical between Shou, Kenzan and Manjoume combined, and being in such a small room Juudai didn't want to get dragged into their brawl unwillingly. He learned his lesson after the last two times. Manjoume punched hard…

Even from outside, Juudai could still hear them shouting. They could be very loud when they wanted to be. He winced when he heard something crash from inside.

The Osiris Red made his way down the stairs, careful of the wobbly step which still hadn't been fixed since last term. Last week he nearly broke his neck while running down the steps to get to Chronos-sensei's class on time, having momentarily forgotten it in his panicked state. If it could be helped he wanted to avoid another trip to the infirmary.

_Kuri, _The spirit of Hane Kuriboh appeared beside the Osiris Red, merrily floating around Juudai's head once he jumped off the last step of the staircase—incident free.

"Aibou," Juudai greeted, happy to see his Duel Spirit. He was wondering where the little fluff ball had been all morning, but figured even Duel Spirits didn't like listening to loud arguments.

Hane Kuriboh continued its funny dance around Juudai's head trying to show him to follow it.

"I see, you want to play, ne?"

_Kuri, kuri, _the winged puffball bobbed up and down energetically before floating away.

_Kuri!_

Juudai grinned before he gave chase. "Oi, wait up!"

As he ran further from the dorm, the sounds of Shou, Kenzan, and Manjoume's feud faded away. The last thing Juudai heard before completely going out of range was Manjoume screeching,

"_YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN THE OJAMA BROTHERS!"_

**x.X.x.X.x**

An hour later, Juudai found himself resting on the cliffs overlooking the ocean and the entire main building of the Academia. Hane Kuriboh was curled up beside him, taking in the sun. Juudai chuckled to himself quietly so to not wake up the sleeping Duel Monster. Even spirits needed to get some shut-eye once in a while.

Juudai also felt a little tired from running around playing Hide-n-Seek with Hane Kuriboh. The Duel Spirit was a pro at the game—Juudai openly conceded defeat. He grinned as he recalled the recent memories; he couldn't be in a happier mood! The previous argument between the Ra Yellows and Black Osiris students were long forgotten.

Despite Juudai's cheerful mood, there were certain things nagging him in the back of his mind, which couldn't be ignored no matter how much he didn't want to acknowledge them.

To say the least, the new term for Duel Academia took off with an interesting start. He was finally a senpai and relished in it, feeling pretty good teaching the underclassmen the ways of the Academia.

Juudai then dueled a world-renowned Pro-Duelist by the name of Edo Phoenix, and won. It's not that winning wasn't favorable… winning against Edo like he did troubled him. Why didn't Edo use his real deck? As a Duelist, Juudai felt a little cheated not being taken seriously. He really wanted to face Edo again for real, and hopefully he would use his real deck rather than one he threw together in under five minutes. Until then, Juudai would wait for that day to come. Sooner or later it would, he just knew it in his instinctive gut as a Duelist.

Next, Chronos-sensei—the new Temporary Principal for Duel Academia during Samejima-kouchou's absence—obsessed over his Star Project in order to give the Academy fame. His newly created idol training course for the Obelisk Blue students taught them how to put on a show while dueling, which thrilled Fubuki to no end. Being a Duel Idol and putting on a fancy performance wasn't Juudai's forte, but who was he to say how and how not people should duel? Luckily Chronos only wanted the Obelisk Blues…

Normally he would think nothing of the Star Project…if it weren't for Asuka being harassed to become a school idol. Juudai never liked it when someone or something bothered his friends. After her objections had fallen on deaf ears, Asuka became so fed up she left Obelisk Blue seeking haven in Osiris Red. The situation grew worse to the point she was going to sue Chronos for harassment. Asuka hated more than anything when someone tried to force her to do something against her will. Putting on a dress to sing and duel qualified as such.

Manjoume couldn't be happier to have Asuka in the Red dorm. He even willingly gave up his newly constructed room for her to stay in during her time there. Manjoume was such a weird guy around Asuka…

But the plot to demolish the Osiris Red dorm orchestrated by Vice-Principal Napoleon happened to be the most troublesome of all! Why would anyone want to destroy it? Osiris Red was everyone's home, and Juudai along with everyone else would defend it to the end. Juudai would personally see to it as long as he was around. Duel Academia wouldn't be the same with it gone.

Sighing, Juudai laid back on the grassy ground watching the clouds in the vivid blue sky slowly sail by. It was a particularly warm on that October autumn day. Juudai used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the sweat perspiring from his forehead. At least the breeze was pleasant to keep him somewhat cool. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the waves crashing up against the wall of the rocks below soothe his ears.

The scene was truly relaxing, but Juudai was getting bored again. It wouldn't be fair to wake Hane Kuriboh. He wished he at least had somebody to duel with right now. Shou, Kenzan and Manjoume were definitely out of the question lest he return back to the war zone.

_I should ask Misawa. _

Juudai jumped up onto his feet, and stretched his limbs to work out the kinks in his muscles. He was about to go in search of the brainy Ra Yellow student when suddenly an object collided with Juudai's head, knocking him face first into the ground.

"OW!!" he cried as he sat up, clutching the back of his head and face.

_Kurii?_ Hane Kuriboh woke up startled from its sleep, staring at Juudai curiously with its wide eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up, aibou… Something hit me in my head!"

_Kuri, kuri?_

"I know! Strange, ne?" he crossed his arms and legs in wonder until a gleam hidden in the grass caught his eye, cause by the sunlight reflecting off the object. "What's this thing?" Juudai picked up a metal marble which he knew for a fact wasn't there before. It had to be the so-called perpetrator.

"Well I guess that solves the mystery to what hit me, but where did it— _AGH!_" yet again a metal marble collided into Juudai's head.

"Ow…" he moaned, "Did you see where it came from aibou?!" Juudai asked, desperate to get to the bottom of it, and hopefully save his abused skull.

Hane Kuriboh only shook its body no as a response. Before Juudai had the chance to comment, he heard a voice giggling and the rustling of leaves coming from the bushes behind him before going silent. The Osiris Red jumped to his feet a second time, facing the bushes in a defensive stance.

"Hey! Whoever you are, show yourself now!"

Nothing.

Juudai frowned when nothing happened. Maybe it was just an animal passing by or a human too afraid to reveal himself. "Is anyone there? You can come out; I promise I won't hurt you. No hard feelings, okay?"

Still nothing…

"Weird…" he mumbled as he walked over to the brush in order to investigate.

"Nothing's—OMPH!!"

Down went Judai again, this time sideways with three more marbles by his side…

Hane Kuriboh floated there, watching its master lying in the dirt with pity.

_Kurii…_

**x.X.x.X.x**

The trio consisting up of two Ra Yellows and one Red were walking towards the duel arena in the main building of the Academy. Shou and Kenzan grudgingly settled their dispute with an armistice once a teacher came to threaten them with detention if the number of complaints had not seized to annoy him. Manjoume sulkily returned to the dark depths of his room to attempt to go back to sleep while Shou and Kenzan went searching for their aniki.

Finally they found him searching the bushes and behind rocks for something, talking to seemingly no one but himself. They weren't surprise to say the least by Juudai's odd behavior… He's an odd guy who typically had the tendency to talk to himself, saying things about his Hane Kuriboh card. In Shou's opinion, he figured Juudai missed the stage of his childhood where talking to imaginary friends was natural…

Juudai, glad that their feud settled (under a forced truce threading on borrowed time—not that Juudai was complaining), suggested they duel in the arena of the Academia, to which the Ra's agreed.

Walking down the halls, they would have never expected the craziness that would ensue as a result…

"So I told him, 'look buddy, you need to get to the back of the line, people were ahead of you!'" Shou said, retelling the tale of an encounter with an underclassmen he had the other day.

"Eh?" Juudai stopped in his tracks, causing Shou and Kenzan to stop, gazing at him questioningly.

"Aniki?" they asked in unison.

"Who's that?"

Shou and Kenzan followed Juudai's line of vision to where up ahead was indeed a curious sight to behold—a small kid trying to peep into the girl's bathroom.

Shou flushed red, nonplussed at the sight before him. "Oi!" he shouted causing the kid to jump out of his skin, the life scared out him for being caught red handed. After taking a moment to calm down, he realized it wasn't a teacher who found him. He glared at the trio, royally pissed off at the interruption.

"You shouldn't peek into the girl's bathroom!" Shou exclaimed as he walked closer to the boy, Juudai and Kenzan following in pursuit.

"Mind your own damn business, punk!" the kid snapped back, giving Shou a nasty look with his beady little eyes. The kid's rash attitude was something of a surprise.

That didn't make Shou any less angry, however. "First, you should address your senpai with respect, and secondly, being a Peeping Tom is a serious offense! Don't you have any shame?!" During Shou's speech he closed his eyes, only to see the kid wasn't there when he opened them at the end.

Instead, the kid disregarded Shou completely and went right back to peeping, Shou's words obviously going in one ear and out the other.

"HEY!"

"_Shh!_ The girls will hear us if you don't be quiet, or is it too hard to comprehend, four-eyes?" the kid retorted before trying to peek through the small opening in the door into the restroom.

Kenzan obnoxiously laughed. Seeing a child get Marufuji-senpai riled up was all too amusing for the Dinosaur Duelist. Shou didn't know who to be angrier with. He decided to ignore Kenzan for now and get him back later; right now the kid was his object of fury. With an uncharacteristic growl, Shou yanked him back away from the door, much to the kid's dislike.

"Hands off, four-eyes!" he snapped.

"No! Not until you've apologized!"

"You want an apology? Here's an apology!" with a mischievous grin, the boy ripped one right in Shou's face, causing him to reel back covering his nose, thinking he was going to be sick.

"Gross!" he grimaced.

The kid could only laugh along with Kenzan. Despite having a super keen sense of smell, he could live with the retched stench at the extent of seeing Marufuji-senpai being farted in the face. It was too priceless! He was beginning to like the kid.

Juudai who had been quiet during the little interaction (who was more bothered by the kid farting and none the least bothered by his actions of peeping) finally said, "You're not a student here are you? You're not wearing the uniform and look too young."

Now that Juudai—of all people—brought it up, indeed the kid did seem young to be a student of Duel Academia. He had a round face, evident of baby fat, and was wearing a blue sweatshirt with the hood covering his head. Two long flaps were attached to either side of the hood making it seem like he had dog ears. To complete his look, he wore sneakers with white knee high socks.

"Brilliant deduction genius," The kid said sarcastically. "Did you figure it out on your own or have help? No wonder you have a red jacket."

"Don't talk to aniki that way!" Kenzan shouted, now all of a sudden his opinion of the kid changing drastically.

"What are you his lackey?"

Now Shou started to laugh. Oh how the tables have turned…

Kenzan's dinosaur DNA reacted to his rage, making the pupil of his eyes turn to slits. "Grr—saurus! I'm going to teach you a lesson don!"

He lunged at the boy, who released a shrilled scream. However, the kid managed to duck in time as Kenzan slammed into the door of the girl's bathroom…landing right inside.

Shou gapped in horror.

Juudai had a clueless expression.

The kid pouted, envying Kenzan's position.

Like a domino effect, girly screams were heard from inside the restroom along with thumping sounds and Kenzan's pained cries. Juudai could only wonder what could possibly be going on. Before he had time to react, something slammed right into him. After getting past the initial shock and pain to the back of his skull, Juudai realized he and Shou were on the floor with Kenzan on top of them, completely out of it.

A group of Obelisk girls stormed out of the restroom, standing over the boys with arms crossed or hands on hips, glaring menacingly at the three boys as if they found sacrificial lambs to exact the wrath of God.

Shou turned blue in the face knowing this couldn't end well with the temperamental girls. There was no point in talking out of their predicament since the girls probably wouldn't listen.

Juudai, oblivious to why the girls were angry but not stupid to see that they were, felt a looming danger. He knew girls could hurt when they were mad after seeing the amount of damage Asuka (who was normally calm and collected) could do when angered, and let's just say he learned to never piss off Asuka. _Never_.

If these girls were anything like her, he really did not want to be on the receiving end of their wrath. So Juudai did what he normally would have done to get out of any bad situation…

"Anyone want to duel?"

"Perverts!"

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!"

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Words to Know:**

**Aniki:** Brother  
**Sensei: **Teacher  
**Aibou:** Partner  
**Senpai:** Upperclassman  
**Kouchou:** Principal

**Poor Juudai... Things aren't going his way today. **

**I found myself having trouble coming up with names for Kenzan and Shou to call each other while still being in character. I doubt they have a sailor's mouth like me. It's hard to censor. XD**

**Please tell me what you think, don't be shy. :3**


End file.
